


The Rest Stop

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, G spot orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Tongue Fucking, monster fucking, tentacle fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: Venom makes you squirt for the first time...and second.





	The Rest Stop

You shifted in the driver’s seat of your rental car. It had been a year since you had picked up Venom in the bookstore. A year and your life had completely changed on a dime.   
“Vee. I said stop.”  
No.  
The deep timbre of its voice no longer frightened you. It only frustrated you, because you had to deal with its stubbornness. For all the benefits of being an alien, Venom sure acted human. It spent most of its day residing inside of you. In your mind. Just under your skin. You weren’t exactly sure where. You’d had this discussion so many times and you still couldn’t quite wrap your mind around it. It had said something about the space between neurons and the fluid that protected your spinal column. After a few months of having the same conversation on repeat and having the same questions, you gave up.   
Now you were headed back to—where was it again? Conejo? El Conejo?—and you couldn’t focus to drive.   
“Venom.”  
Yes?  
“Get. Out. Of. My. Pussy!”  
It was a great thing that you had taken this trip alone, as you had multiple times before. Otherwise, you would have looked like a straight lunatic, yelling at nothing.   
No. We read that this is a great way for hosts and symbiotes to bond.   
“We are already bonded. Trust me. Where did you read that anyways?”  
At the library?  
“Was that a question or an answer?”  
You ran your hand down the side of your face and sighed with frustration. A disjointed miniature head poked up from over your shoulder.  
Everything OK, honey?  
“No. We literally just talked about this. Get. Out. Of. My. Pussy!”  
No. We want to be better bonded.   
“We won’t be bonded if we’re dead!”  
Do you want me to drive?   
You looked into those white eyes blinking back owlishly at you.   
“Are you being serious? How fast would we be chased down by cops if you drove?! Stop distracting me!”  
In another life, you would have never expected that your life partner would have been an alien. An 8 foot tall, bad-guy eating, chaotic-good delivering, chocolate devouring alien. You’d spent most of your life single and enjoying it. You had a healthy appetite for sex and most men couldn’t keep up with you. By all means, you were no nymphomaniac. You thought that if men could do something, then you could to. If they had multiple orgasms a day, then you could to. You just weren’t too keen on getting something you couldn’t return—a baby or an STD. So, sex toys it was. Then this 8 foot tall alien/monster/parasite thing entered your life, flipped everything on its head.   
“Why can’t you just enjoy the view until we get there?”  
Those thin black tentacles reached further between your legs, massaging your butt.   
No. We want to bond.   
“We’re already bonded.”  
More! More bonded. As one.  
It was true. The two of you worked in near perfect synchronicity. By now, Venom knew what it could and couldn’t get away with. What made you angry. What made you happy. But it didn’t know everything. It couldn’t predict your every mood with 100 percent accuracy. You saw a sign for a rest stop. You saw large pine trees surrounding the exit and you took it. It was a humble rest stop. There were no bathrooms, vending machines or an information center. It was purely designed for stranded motorists. There were no other cars. Perfect. You tucked the rental car up near the corner by the exit and shut off the engine.   
“Talk to me.”  
Silence echoed in the car. The black tendrils retreated from your butt. They crept up your stomach to your chest. You leaned the seat of the car back.   
Yesssssssssssss. Enjoy.   
“Why are you like this Venom?”  
We just want to see you happy.   
A black tentacle wrapped around your thong. You lifted your hips as it dragged your thong to your ankles. Another tentacle unhooked the back of your bra and went to work on your boobs. You felt your skin begin to heat up.   
We read that a G-spot orgasm will doubly bond host and symbiote.  
“What?! No. Venom. No. You are not going to make me squirt in a rental car.”  
Silence descended within the car. Two black tendrils spread your pussy open. A third gently played with your throbbing clit. Venom teased his tongue down the edge of your ear.   
Yes, my host. We will.   
“Venom. I said no. A clitoral orgasm is just as good as a G-spot orgasm.”  
Silence again.  
“Venom.”  
You glared at that miniature head. A black tentacle teased around the edge of your entrance. It was hard to stay angry at your symbiote when you were slipping into a sex haze. You braced your arm against the car door as your hips took on a life of their own. The black tendrils pinched and squeezed your chocolate nipples. All you wanted to do was take your clothes and let Venom fuck you. But you were in public.   
My pet, public is no problem. You like when people watch.  
“Venom. It’s illegal to have sex in public.”  
But you like people to watch you.   
“In a room…behind closed doors. Not where the cops will arrest me.”  
No worries. I’ll eat them.  
You sighed—a half groan and a half moan. It was difficult having an argument with this human-eating, overly protective alien when you were walking on the edge of an orgasm. That was all your body could focus on. Then you felt it. A black tendril slipped into you. It caressed your inner walls. You could barely protest through your pants and whimpers. You scrabbled your way out of the driver’s side of the car, tangled up in your thong still. You ripped it off your ankles and threw it back in the car. Your cell phone, which had been tucked into your bra, had incidentally fallen on the ground. You grabbed it up as you raced outside.   
“Venom, I don’t have money to pay for cleaning on a rental.”  
You dropped your cell phone on the trunk of the rental car. You leaned over the side of the car with your elbows on the trunk so you could see if anyone else pulled into the rest stop. You could barely stand up with the way Venom teased your clit. Then you felt it again. Another tendril inside of you caressed your inner walls. You felt a familiar burn—an urge to pee. You squeezed your legs shut. You felt the fall breeze blow your dress up and you arched your back into the breeze. It cooled your skin and you wanted more. A black tendril spread your butt apart and massaged your tight hole. The tendril inside of you pressed down harder and rubbed in a gentle circular motion.   
“Vee, I can’t. I have to pee. Vee. Stop. Please.”  
Just a little more.   
“I can’t. I ca—”  
The black goo trickled down to your ankles and pried your legs apart. The tentacles began vibrating at low frequency steadily increasing over time. You thought about protesting, arguing, telling it to stop. You were too far gone. Your body had taken over and your brain had taken a back seat. Your hips rocked back and forth. Your hands had curled into fists—your nails leaving little crescents in your palms. Some of your hair caught on the corner of your mouth. You left it there in favor of pushing back against the side of the trunk of the car in response to every slow thrust of those wicked black tendrils.   
And just like that, all of the tension left your body. Oxytocin flooded your brain. Waves of relaxation rolled through you. You didn’t care that you had your ass hangin’ out for all the world to see. Anyone could pull into this rest stop. You didn’t care. This was the first time anyone had made you squirt. You were stunned. Your juices dripped down your legs. You felt a whip-like tongue roll up the inside of your thigh.   
Get in the back seat and I’ll clean you up.   
You nodded dumbly, still stunned. A black tentacle reached out to open the back door and you slid in on your back with your dress hiked up around your waist. Venom manifested between your legs forcing you to leave the back door open. It lazily licked its way up your thighs while you absentmindedly played with your boobs. Reality came back into sharp focus when it flicked a tendril around the hood of your pussy. Your body twitched in response to that teasing touch.   
“Not. Nice. Vee.”  
We like you like this. Spread out. Sensitive. Bare. Delectable.  
“Alright. That’s enough. Let’s get on the road.”  
No.  
Your deep sigh cut the silence.   
“You got me to squirt. Aren’t you happy?”  
No. You aren’t happy.  
“I am. I promise you. I am!”  
A black tendril pushed your dress up and over your breasts. Ah. One orgasm wasn’t enough to make you happy. This alien had lived inside your skin and knew that you wanted more. And more. And more. Until your brain was Jello. Venom’s tongue whipped into the air.   
“Please, let’s just go before someone stops here,” you squealed.  
I like it when you squeal. You’re too quiet.  
You felt a sharp sting on your butt causing you to squeak.   
“Venom. Are you seriously playing sex games right now?”  
My pet. I am playing whatever game I want to right now.   
“Clearly we need to reinforce those boundaries again.”  
We’re too far away from the apartment. You can’t do shit.  
A black tendril gently pushed you back down on the back seat.  
Enjoy the ride.   
You gasped as its tongue thoroughly licked you from top to bottom. You squirmed as it wiggled against your clit.   
“You’re a brat, you know that?” You gasped out.  
The tongue thrust deep into your pussy. You lost all ability to think straight. You got lost in the smooth vibrating sensation against your clit. Thank God for this symbiote with endless stamina. Human men usually gave up after one orgasm. Venom licked, rubbed, thrusted, and vibrated until you came several times over, like your own personal sex toy. The tentacles pinched and massaged your nipples and you arched your back into it. You wanted more. The black tendrils curled around your waist, pinning you to the back seat.   
“Venom! Please! I just want to cum.”  
You flopped over onto your stomach, ready to pleasure yourself. Venom’s claws reached around your hips and pulled you to the edge of the back seat. For a moment in time, your pussy hung out in the fall breeze. You looked over your shoulder to see what Vee was doing. It had manifested a human-like dick out of its black mass. It wasn’t too big or too small. Not too thick or too thin. It was definitely something you could work with. You put your knees flat on the asphalt and braced your hands against the back seat. You fully expected quick hard thrusts.   
Venom teased your glistening entrance with the head of its dick. It slowly thrust into you, until you felt that sensation again. You realized what Venom was playing at.   
“Venom. I can’t—I can’t. It’s too much. I ca—“  
Yes. You can. You will.  
It thrust into you over and over until you were lost in that sensation again. That burn. That itch to pee. But you’d just squirted—there was nothing left. The heat built slowly in your belly. You squeezed your legs closed.   
Mmmmmmmmm. Yessssssssssssssssssssss. Feels nice.  
You felt Venom slowly vibrate inside of you. You were certain that you were going to lose your mind. A black tendril wrapped around your ankles and another wrapped around your knees keeping them shut tightly. You met every slow, torturous thrust until the coil inside of you exploded. You felt completely great and calm. Relaxation rolled through your body. You slumped down on the back seat of the car. The black tentacles unwound from around your legs. You felt Venom’s tongue work its way around your legs and up to your ass, cleaning up the mess you had made.   
“Thanks Vee. Can we go now?”  
Yes. Now we can go.  
You slowly climbed to your feet and looked around. Still an empty rest stop.   
Next time, we can go to a busy rest stop.   
“No Vee!”


End file.
